


sabrina the teenage witch

by leiaorganics



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HEY THIS ISNT BEING WRITTEN ANYMORE CAUSE IM AT UNI, creds to @tinkertaydust on wattpad bcs she helped, kind of a crossover??, peter and sabrina are a meme honestly, post homecoming bcs i had loads of trouble with the plot, questionably feasible witch shit, slow updates bcs SCHOOL, this is obscure and no one's gonna read it yay, tony may make an appearance idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaorganics/pseuds/leiaorganics
Summary: "Uh, did your cat just say something?""Absolutely not, that's crazy.""Crazy like how yesterday your aunt mentioned using a cauldron?""Well, frankly Peter that's rich coming from the boy who climbs up walls in his spare time."





	1. new york is the new normal

**Author's Note:**

> dove cameron as sabrina spellman  
> kristen wiig as hilda spellman  
> rachel mcadams as zelda spellman  
> alberto rosende as harvey kinkle
> 
> also here's the link to the spotify playlist for this - https://open.spotify.com/user/leiaorganic/playlist/5uZYFz4bNKlGNgDK8mV66J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina nods, "Peter's cute."
> 
> ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle snorts, "You think?"
> 
> ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. In a clumsy wreck type of way."
> 
> ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle turns to look again, staring for a few seconds, and then she turns back to Sabrina and smirks, "Sure."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  **For the first few weeks of living in New York Sabrina feels overwhelmingly homesick. New York is intimidating, and she's the first person to admit that she has culture shock.**

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina has lived in a small town her entire life prior to this move and just isn't used to doing things like they had to be done in New York. (Like walking through peak hour traffic on the way to school, like having to skip her morning coffee because the line was too long, like catching the subway). The skyscrapers and the bustling streets had thrown her off initially, and sometimes (even after a good month) they still did, she would look up and see Stark tower or the Empire State building and marvel at the sheer enormity of them.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Honestly, even after getting over her culture shock and homesickness Sabrina mostly just resented Salem for the chaos that he'd caused back in Greendale. For a warlock with a penchant for world domination, turned black cat, he certainly caused a lot of ruckus. They really had no choice, they had to leave - it was that or they face something that had the potential escalate into a witch hunt. That was the thing about small towns; strange people - people like the Spellman's - stuck out. But in New York, as Sabrina had learnt, people just dismissed you as New Age Wiccans... or crazy people (and honestly she still wasn't sure which she preferred). Thus, slowly but surely, the bustling city grew on her. Because in New York, Sabrina could be normal. Or, you know, as normal as a teenage half-witch could be.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ School was good too, for the most part at least. It was a Science and Technology school, which was a bit of a bummer because the only science Sabrina really excelled at was Chemistry (it was enough like potion making, which she'd been doing since she was nine, for her to get good marks), however her other required unit of science, Biology, really did not go as well. Luckily, Midtown's Humanities faculty was also quite good, and Sabrina has always been good and Sociology and History. On top of that, she didn't really have friends per say. Sometimes she sat with a girl called Michelle Jones, who usually looked disheveled, and hardly spoke to Sabrina about anything other than their shared classes. But it really wasn't that bad, she didn't really have friends back in Greendale either (other than Harvey) so it wasn't much more different than usual.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ It was refreshing though - Midtown High; New York; even Michelle. An escape from small town life, where everyone knew her and her weird aunts. Where she knew everyone else and whether they thought she was weird or not. Sure, she sort of missed Greendale. Greendale was her home, she couldn't deny that, but its novelty wore off very quickly. Or more the novelty of her longterm on and off boyfriend wore off very quickly - because in all honesty he had been the only one keeping her from begging her aunts to move.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Harvey Kinkle quickly became, for lack of a better word, boring. He was cute and nice and respectful and all the things a good boyfriend should be, but there was still something missing. A spark maybe, or perhaps common interests. Or the fact that she had to hide her biggest secret from him. It took a toll on their relationship, and he'd begun to suspect she was hiding something. But before anything could come of it, Salem had caused the 'incident' and she, Zelda and Hilda had fled to New York quicker than you could say 'Abracadabra!' (well, okay truth be told no one ever said Abracadabra and really, it was an insult to the wizarding community that she had even suggested that they did).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Point is, she likes New York. She sees herself building a life here. One free of small town judgement. A normal life.

 

* * *

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Cut to Monday morning and Sabrina is woken up not by the sound of her alarm but by the sound of something combusting and the smell of burnt.... christ, she really doesn't want to know what that smell is. Groaning, she wipes away the crust that has collected in the corner of her eyes overnight (all because she was too tired to wipe off the eyeshadow she wore yesterday). Next she gropes for her phone. It's 6:23, only seven minutes before her alarm is due to go off. She's got a text from Harvey, a few Instagram notifications, and a snapchat from Michelle. She opens up the snapchat first, it's a video of some sort of rally, Michelle sent it last night, Sabrina reminds herself to ask Michelle about it at lunch today. She then replies with a picture of her window, Michelle sends her so many videos of her at rallies and photos of interesting articles that they now have a streak going. Then, Sabrina shuts her phone and ignores Harvey's message. She'll deal with that later.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Emerging from her room, Sabrina is immediately faced with a predicament. Zelda, or Hilda (probably Hilda) has turned the hallway into a swamp, complete with it's own crocodile. True to Sabrina's prediction, Hilda is standing at the opposite end of the hallway in the kitchen, where the ground is once again hardwood floor, not dirty swamp water looking gleeful.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Aunt Hilda! What the hell? I have to go to school", Sabrina throws her arms up in frustration from the other side of the hallway swamp.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh, Sabrina! Good morning! I was hoping you'd reconsider applying to Other Realm University."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ It's classic Hilda, trying to stop her from pursuing a mortal life, she's always trying to find ways to convince Sabrina to go to wizarding schools like she, Zelda and her Dad had gone to. Sabrina often has to remind her older aunt that she is half-mortal and will thus, not live the five hundred or so years required to complete wizarding education, at this rate, if she's lucky she'll reach a good 110.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina rolls her eyes, "Hilda, I'm still in high school. I'm not even applying for mortal university yet, never mind Other Realm university. Please drop it!"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Hilda!", Zelda comes into Sabrina's view, reprimanding her older sister, "She is sixteen for merlin's sake! Get rid of this."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina sighs, wondering if she should just go back into her room and face Harvey's message. It certainly couldn't be worse than a swamp in between her and her crazy aunts. She's about to do it too - turn around and leave Hilda and Zelda to their own devices. But then Hilda snaps her fingers and the swamp turns back into hardwood. Shortly after, Hilda herself zaps out of existence, mumbling curses as she goes. She'll, if they're lucky,be gone for a good portion of the morning.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Good morning Sabrina", Zelda, the more rational of her aunts, greets her wearily, "Sorry about all that with Hilda."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina sighs, long suffering, and collapses into a chair at the breakfast table, "I know how she is."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh sweetie", Zelda pats her shoulder, "You're such a good kid, I'll get you breakfast."

 

* * *

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ School really isn't much better than the debacle that was her morning. In homeroom she steps in gum (this is a quick fix though and her ankle boots are back to being spotless after a quick trip to the bathroom and a cleaning spell). Then she has double Math and the mark she gets back from her last project is less than desirable (a 72/100), but she can't zap it into non-existence because the teacher has already recorded the marks and Sabrina isn't about to risk an investigation being launched. Then comes recess which she spends in the library doing her Sociology homework. Then, she actually has Sociology, during which she gets into an argument with someone about whether or not Trump's America is actually doing any damage ("of course it is! he's enabling the rise of fascist thinking in the western world!"). US history is better, mostly because she is marginally better at history than any other subject (the perks of having aunts who are approximately 600 years old).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Lunch of course is her saviour. Fifty glorious minutes, free of the pressure of school work, solely allocated for the consumption of food. It's her favourite part of the day, even if she usually has no one to sit with.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Today though, by some stroke of fate, she and Michelle go to collect their food at the same time. With a non-committal shrug from Michelle and a slight nod from Sabrina they find a table on the outskirts of the cafeteria, away prying eyes. They chat, for once, mostly about Michelle's protest and heteronormativity, but it's nice. Sabrina is halfway through making a loud statement about how black people shouldn't have to reassure white people that they're free of guilt because it's not black people's responsibility to cater for the emotions of white people who clearly don't understand the disadvantage that black people have faced and will face, when her phone lights up.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Shit", she mutters, picking the phone up. Harvey's texted her again.

 

 

 **TO** : SABRINA SPELLMAN  
**FROM** : HARVEY KINKLE

 **sunday, 11:57pm**  
_hey... uh are you ignoring me??_

 **monday, 1:12pm**  
_ok, well either you're still asleep or you are ignoring me. sab, i really don't want us to fall apart. you're my friend, even if we're not together anymore. i still care about you, please reply!! xx_

 

 _⠀⠀⠀_ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina winces.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sorry Michelle, let me just reply to this."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "No problem", Michelle shrugs, but Sabrina feels bad anyway - she makes a mental note to do Michelle a magic related favour in the next few days (but honestly what did that girl even need help with, it seemed very much like she had it all figured out and Sabrina wasn't sure that she needed her help).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Back to Harvey. She'd been trying to distance herself from Harvey. If they rekindled their friendship she'd want to move back to Greendale. In her opinion it was better that they stay distanced, because the Spellman's simply could not move back to Greendale. Yet, he clearly didn't share her view - thus the reason why she was getting texts from him almost everyday.

 

 **TO** : HARVEY KINKLE  
**FROM** : SABRINA SPELLMAN

 **monday, 1:14pm**  
_shouldn't you be in school?_

 **monday, 1:14pm**  
_you're in school too sabrina_

 **monday, 1:15pm**  
_harvey we can't be friends. i'm not coming back to greendale._

 **monday, 1:15pm**  
_why not? i still don't get why you left_

 **monday, 1:15pm**  
_i cant explain... i also cant have the conversation now, i have homework to do. sorry harvey._

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina sighs. She locks her phone, burying it in her bag to deal with later.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Who was that?", Michelle asks, her eyes narrowed curiously.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Ex-boyfriend from Greendale", Sabrina says offhandedly, waving her arm in a dismissive way, "I'm trying to distance myself from him, he's not loving it. I'm not loving that he's not loving it."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle nods, "Ahh, boys are assholes, got it."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yeah", Sabrina agrees, drawing circles into the table with her finger, "He's not so much an asshole, he's just taking a while to adjust I suppose. The move was pretty sudden."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Correction then; boys have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina snorts, "Nice Harry Potter reference, I respect that" - Harry Potter was always a nice break from the reality of being a witch - "Also, totally accurate."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle nods, seemingly uninterested, but she keeps asking questions, so it's safe to say she probably is interested, "Why the sudden move?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina purses her lips, "Well, my cat destroyed my aunt's bakery. Don't ask how, it remains a mystery." - it doesn't actually, it was the result of Salem trying to escape from his 'cat prison' again, the bakery was collateral - "We decided it was probably best to leave rather than stay and be the family whose cat ruined a business. Small towns and all."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle raises an eyebrow, "So the cat went berserk?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yeah, really weird", Sabrina nods, if a little awkwardly, Michelle is a little too perceptive for her liking.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle nods, and then sets down her fork, she grabs her bag and moves from the seat, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina shoots her a thumbs up and watches her go.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ As Michelle weaves through the crowd, Sabrina lets her eyes wander. She drags her eyes over the cafeteria until someone catches her eye. Not too far away theres this lanky kid she's seen in a few of her classes who seems to have little to no control over his own limbs. He's watching someone... and that someone would be Michelle - who has just now disappeared into the bathroom. Sabrina's eyes flit back the boy. He's been joined by a his smaller friend, who looks like he's talking his ear off. Oh, oh... and lanky kid has just walked into a support beam. Sabrina stifles a small laugh but then frowns as she notices his books slip from his arms, and papers sliding across the floor. He and his friend scramble to grab hold of the papers before people step on them.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina mumbles a jinx under her breath and guides the few pieces of paper she can catch sight of back into their reach. Once they've gathered all the papers and shoved them unceremoniously into the kid's bag, they take a seat at an empty table not too far from where Sabrina is sitting. She watches them for a while... not in a creepy way, more observation.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sabrina."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina jumps, "Sorry, sorry", Michelle is back now and she's got both her eyebrows raised.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Who were you looking at?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Uh", Sabrina points discreetly over at the table claimed by lanky kid and short boy, "The skinny one walked into a support beam, I wanted to see if he passed out or not."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Fair enough", Michelle turns briefly to look, "That's Peter. His friend is called Ned."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "You know them?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "They're on the academic decathlon team with me, we're... friends."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina nods, "Peter's cute."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle snorts, "You think?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. In a clumsy wreck type of way."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Michelle turns to look again, staring for a few seconds, and then she turns back to Sabrina and smirks, "Sure."

 

* * *

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ When she arrives home Hilda is back, and in a substantially better mood than this morning - so much so that she greets Sabrina when she walks through the door. She and Zelda are in the kitchen cooking something up in the cauldron (Sabrina is never really sure if they're cooking food or brewing a potion). Salem is nowhere to be see - she figures he's out exploring the neighbourhood, exerting dominance and superiority over all the other cats, or attempting to recruit them for some evil plot.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She grabs herself a leftover slice of Hilda's apple pie and retreats to her room to do bum around before it becomes absolutely necessary to do her homework. She's spent a good half-hour sitting at her desk chair, disappearing into the void that is her Instagram feed, when she hears something scratching at her window.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She spins around. It's Salem pawing at the glass. She smirks and cracks the window for him to come in.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Hey Salem", she greets, if a bit mockingly, "Haven't seen you in a while."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Salem pads inside, looking as indignant as a cat can look, "I've been out recruiting cats for my plan of world domination."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina takes a seat in her chair raising an eyebrow at the cat, "And..."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "They're complete imbeciles", he rolls his eyes, "They refuse to listen, never mind cooperate with my plan."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "That's New York for you I suppose, even the cats don't have time for your shit."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "God", Salem sobs, jumping onto up her bed, "I hate it here. At least back in that town I was getting close to world domination."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina laughs, "Huh, I did really think you'd like it here."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sabrina. I cultivated a reputation in Greendale. Other cats feared me. Here they just ignore me."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Get used to it Saberhagen. We're here to stay. Besides", she points a finger at him, "this is your fault. If you hadn't tried to become human again and in doing so destroyed the bakery, we wouldn't even be here."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh bite me Sabrina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to kill the intro for this with fire....  
> also the tenses are fucked up,, i'm so sorry.


	2. the amazing peter parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck, could she be anymore transparent?

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  ** _So_** **, she's running through Queens dodging people with**   **their coffees and taking unnecessary detours to avoid construction sites where she'd no doubt get catcalled. It doesn't really make any sense that's she running full tilt like this** because she's a fucking witch and all and she can probably just do a spell to fix this, but  _like_  karma is a thing. And then...  _oh shit_ , she's a witch! She's a freaking witch! She stops abruptly and a man swears at her for almost making him trip over her, but she doesn't reallycare because she's already halfway into an alleyway and behind a dumpster where she mutters a spell that makes the train lines switch suddenly so the train operator cant go anywhere while the Department of Transport try to figure out why the hell the trains lines switched on their own. This gives her at least eight more minutes. Then she's off again, running for her life to make it to the bus stop in time. (Someone yells " _fucking weirdo!_ " at her but she's already around the corner).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Exactly six and a half minutes later she's at the train station, chest heaving. She has to lean against a metal pole to catch her breath, willing her heartbeat to slow. She blinks a few times once she can breathe again and wipes the hair that's stuck to her face from sweat. Then she notices, that sitting on the bench beside where she's decided to but on display how incredibly unfit she is, is  _lanky boy_  or Peter as Michelle had told her yesterday. When she looks over at him, he just looks away, trying to pretend that he hadn't just been watching her try to suck the life back into her body.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Do you catch this train all the time?", Peter asks, all very suddenly (and all very suddenly it looks like he regrets his decision to open his mouth).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina blinks, she glances at him out of the corner of her eye, then turns her entire head, "Uh,  _yes_. Just earlier than this usually."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Oh_ , cool", he sounds a bit defeated, as if he wishes he'd never spoken.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Do you catch it everyday too?" Sabrina asks, honestly just to make him feel better.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yeah", he replies, sounding a little more enthused (probably just because she'd decided not to ignore him), "It's running a little late today though."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Weird", she comments offhandedly, trying to hide the smirk that arises at the success of one of her spells.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ (Honestly her glee is a little counterintuitive. For a half-witch so dead set on being a normal person she sure as hell uses her magic a lot. Daily even. For trivial things like picking up pens from the floor, or even for potions that stop period pain. She wants the pros without the cons. For the price of convenience she can't put up with strange aunts or people thinking she's odd. She wants to be normal, but she won't stop using magic to do so. Its something of a paradox).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She brushes her fingers through her ever so slightly damp hair, and the train hisses to a stop in front of them. The doors slide open and she and Peter shove themselves onto the train with all the other people going to work or school. They end up standing a few people away from each other, which Sabrina is grateful for, their interaction had been sufficiently excruciating and she looked forward to not seeing him the rest of the day (excluding the one Biology period they had together at the end of the day). She could only stand so much embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ For the rest of the day Sabrina simply  _cannot_  catch a break. No further emotional or physical harm comes to her, but she finds that she can't go anywhere without catching sight of Peter. The  _one guy_  she didn't want to see until she had to. He shows up in homeroom to swap rolls with her teacher, she almost bumps into him on the way to Sociology, they combine classes in English because Peter's allocated classroom had a broken projector, he has a Chemistry class on the oval when she has PE, he sits near her and Michelle at lunch and then it turns out that she has a free period with him before Biology too. She doesn't mean to make it sound like the world is ending, because it isn't - he's just a boy she keeps seeing around school - but she doesn't love the idea of humiliating herself in front of him again like she had at the train station.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  _Whatever_. She only had to sit through Biology now and there wasn't even any time for her to make a fool of herself at this point.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Or so she thought.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ When she walks into Biology (early, since she came from the Library) the desks have been grouped into two's and there are little name placards on them. Immediately it's clear that the teacher has gone to some sort of course and decided to try out the partner activity that she learnt about, in her classroom. Sabrina grimaces. She makes eye contact with a girl she doesn't even know across the room and they share a look of disdain.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh, Sabrina", the teacher calls her name, grinning a 40 watt smile, she waves her over, "You're here! I just placed your name card."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina tries her best to muster up a smile as she dodges desks to reach the the far corner of the classroom.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Thanks", Sabrina manages, letting her bag slide off her shoulder so she can sit down, nodding at the teacher.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ As the trickle of students coming into the classroom turns into a steady stream, the teacher grows distracted and moves away before Sabrina has to engage in any awkward conversation. The blonde preoccupies herself with taking her stuff out, she sets her textbook and laptop on the desk, awaiting the moment the teacher tells them to put all their stuff away and get out some coloured pens. No doubt they're doing some juvenile activity to encourage engagement.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ It's then, as Sabrina criticises the education system for a lack of engagement that she realises she has been ignoring the name on the table next to her all lesson (talk about a lack of engagement!). She glances right... and  _oh_ , how fitting. It's Peter. Which isn't too much of a shock - she obviously made someone late for something important this morning at the risk of her perfect attendance, and now, the ether is making her pay for it. She resigns herself to her fate - at least she's only stuck next to Peter, not some fuck-boy extreme. Peter is a good compromise.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Speak of the devil, Peter rushes into the classroom just as the teacher is about to start the lesson. Silently, she points toward Sabrina, and sheepishly he takes his reassigned seat next to her.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Um, hi- hey", he whispers, "What'd I miss?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina tries not to take her eyes off Ms Sanchez at the front as she answers, "Nothing, she only just started."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Good."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter drops his bag to his right, and sets his eyes at the front.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "You'll notice you've been grouped into two", Sanchez starts cheerily, "This is because you'll all be spending the next week on an important group project. For the next five days, while you complete this task, these will be your permanent seats!"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Oh christ_ ", Sabrina mutters under her breath, "Projects, yay", she adds, just in case Peter overheard and assumes the cussing was about working with him - she hates offending people when they don't deserve it.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ (For the next two weeks after she announces this Ms Sanchez can't get through the day without saying something mildly embarrassing to her students or co-workers. She, personally has no idea why she can't stop herself from blurting cringeworthy things about her bowel movements, but Sabrina  _certainly_  recognises the direct correlation).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ About halfway through the period Ms Sanchez makes her way up to Sabrina and Peter, where they have been working with minimal communication.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "How are you two going?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Uh,  _good_. I s'pose." Peter replies for them, quickly going back to scouring the internet for information on their topic. Sabrina nods along, doing her own research (or more scrolling through images to create the title card for the PowerPoint).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Now", Ms Sanchez squats down to be level with Sabrina, the smile still stretched out on her face, "Sabrina, I paired you and Peter together so you could learn. You struggled with the last pop quiz and I'm sure you can do better with some help! Peter is very bright, and I'm sure he's happy to help. Aren't you Peter?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Um, yeah. Yes, yes, of course." Peter sounds about as apprehensive as Sabrina feels.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Great", Ms Sanchez smiles once more and leaves to talk to another group.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Once she's gone Sabrina lets herself grow a very embarrassed red. She swears to the Other Realm and Hilda that she will curse that woman into oblivion.  _Like_ , does the world  _actually_  hate her?

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ (For a week after this, Ms Sanchez's coffee spills every morning. Once again she pins it on bad luck, but Sabrina knows the truth).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Holy shit_ ", Sabrina sets her face in her hands, hiding in shame.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Wow", Peter agrees.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "God,  _please_  ignore her. I swear I'm better at Biology than she thinks I am."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter manages a laugh, "I believe you."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina glances up at the stock image of a duckling on her screen, and then back at Peter who's staring, kind of confused, at it, "Okay, maybe not a lot better. But I swear we weren't being taught this stuff back in Greendale."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Greendale?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "I moved from there. I'm new, have been for a couple of weeks if you haven't noticed. My name's Sabrina Spellman."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Uh, nice to officially meet you", Peter smiles, not really looking her in the eye, "I'm Peter Parker."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ And then, totally offhandedly, she says, "Yeah, Michelle mentioned you."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter raises his eyebrows, looking surprised, "She did?", and then to himself, "I didn't even think she liked me."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Well, we sit near you at lunch sometimes. It'd be a bit strange if we didn't acknowledge your presence."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Um, yeah, true. So, uh - are you guys friends?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina shrugs, "Maybe. We have Sociology together and we talk about the protests that she goes to a lot. I don't know if that's friendship..."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yeah", Peter waves his hand, "I mean, she usually doesn't talk to anyone about anything though, so I guess that's friendship. In Michelle's terms at least."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina smiles and nods, scratching the table to distract herself, "Do you guys talk much?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "She's the captain of the academic decathlon team... which I'm on. So we talk there. Uh, I, I think we're friends?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Anyway_ ", she says, readjusting her seat, "What are we actually doing? As Ms Sanchez said, I'm not very good at biology."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh yeah", Peter sits up and rummages through his worksheets, he hands her the one they got given at the beginning of class, "We're doing the one about the imprinting behaviours of ducklings. Which is kind of weird because they can imprint on humans. I'll send you the links to the websites I've found so far. But we basically need to present our findings in both powerpoint and report form."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Sounds great_ ", Sabrina frowns, "Looks like I'm going to learn more about ducklings than I ever needed to know."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Well, ya know", Peter laughs a little, "that's the American school system for you. Feeding us useless facts, like the imprinting behaviours of ducklings and that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina giggles, and then is appalled by the fact that she has giggled. (But then she catches herself and has to remind herself that femininity is nothing to be ashamed of and giggling is only considered bad because men have taught women that they only have value when either emulating men - but not too much because then you're trying to be something you cant - or serving men. Anyway–).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Want to start?", Sabrina asks, "I can write down my email for you."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sounds good,  _uh_ , you can just type it into my tablet if want."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sure thing."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ As Sabrina taps the embarrassing email address she made for herself at ten years old (sabrinathekidwitch@gmail.com - to be honest it's probably illegal for her email address to reveal the fact that she's a witch in the Other Realm) a notification pops up and automatically opens a new tab.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Crude, shaky footage of a red and blue masked figure jumps from high-rise building to high-rise building. It's published in the Daily Bugle, so at first Sabrina thinks its a bit sus, as she's learnt from Michelle the newspaper isn't known for being the most impartial or reputable. But either way she's not sure the Daily Bugle or its informants have the sort of resources to produce this kind of thing as a prank. Plus there are all sorts of wannabe superheroes popping up all over since the Avengers, and the entire Iron Man thing, this could easily be the same.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sorry", Peter taps to close the tab, "My tablet glitches sometimes."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina makes a mental note to fix that once she's read up on her digital magic skills.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "It's okay", she bites her lip, "That was kind of weird though? I wouldn't have thought there was technology so advanced that people, even a superhero imitator, could jump that far."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter frowns, "Um, actually he was swinging, not jumping. That's Spiderman."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Who?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Uh, Spiderman. He's sort of a masked vigilante", Peter looks awkward for whatever reason.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh, so they developed some sort of rope technology then? Like a spider?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yeah!", Peter blinks, "Um, well, I think so at least. That's certainly what it seems like."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Cool", Sabrina nods, if a little confused at Peter's captivation with this Spider-person (she downright refuses to call them Spiderman until she knows for sure - misgendering people is never a joke), "Well, I guess if they aren't hurting anyone I have nothing against them."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She hands Peter back his tablet with a smile.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ He goes to copy and paste the links, "Sabrina the kid witch?", Peter asks, quirking an eyebrow.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh", she blushes, "Yeah, I liked witches as a kid. Wanted to be one when I grew up... but obviously I didn't... because witches aren't real of course."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  _Jesus fuck_ , could she  _be_  anymore transparent?

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She sighs, "Lets just get on with it, shall we?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Merlin, she has no tact, _none_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is crap


	3. she's thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Ugh, boys.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  **Sabrina is slowly realising that she cant be as generous**  with her spells here at Midtown. Because, unlike the students at Greendale these kids are,  _like_ , smart and attentive. She can't get away with doing a quick spell in the middle of class anymore. The last time she tried was yesterday in US history, when she forgot her pen and tried to transfigure one from a scrap of paper. But that backfired when the girl next to her literally  _wouldn't stop_  looking over at her side of the desk. So eventually she just gave up and asked for a pen. Honestly, it's really made her life harder. She has to go to the bathroom a lot more now just so she can cast spells to get her through the day. Michelle is starting to think she has a bladder problem.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter almost caught her once actually. It was the middle of Biology and she'd got herself one of the absurdly oversized hall passes that Ms Sanchez hands out. Under the guise of period problems Sabrina had bought herself a good six minutes away from class to adjust the grade of their duck presentation. In the middle of which Peter had had a coughing fit and Sabrina had realised that she knew nothing about the imprinting habits of ducklings (because, ok when the hell was she going to need that information?). So, instead of going to the bathroom on the other side of the school, Sabrina had shut herself into the storage closet next to her Biology classroom and begun her spells.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ It was a two spell job, first, alter Sanchez's short term memory (easier than it sounds), and second, change the grade (the hard bit was getting Sanchez to question the grade that she'd originally given them).  _Now_ , Sabrina only had to get out of this closet without raising suspicion. Which wasn't too hard - there was no reason for her to suspect that someone would be in the hallway at that exact time. But alas, she opens the door and of course Peter goddamn Parker is standing just outside.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Uh", Sabrina blinks rapidly, staring at Peter like a deer in headlights, "Hi, hi... hi there."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter cocks his head to the left, "What-", he points at the storage closet, "what- uh what were you doing in there?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh um", Sabrina looks back at the storage closet nervously - she can't really get out of this without Peter thinking she's a total weirdo, "Just opened the wrong door on the way to class."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter raises an eyebrow, "Um, okay."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yep", Sabrina tucks the toilet pass under her arm, and points toward the actual classroom, "I'll be going now."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Oh- okay then."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina has learnt, mostly from her witch related hijinks, that enough false confidence can get you anywhere. Luckily for her unfortunate performance issues, Peter Parker required only like, 5% false confidence. Which means that she very easily darts around him and averts what could have been another impending crisis.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  _Wow_ , if she thinks about it, Peter has actually nearly been witness to like three or four seperate uses of magic already, and they've only known each other three weeks.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ After the storage closet incident, there was the notable Phys Ed debacle. They had PE at the same time, their two classes joining up to play a game of dodgeball. Sabrina, as usual was  _not_  feeling it. Which ended up with her crouched behind the bleachers casting spells that would make all the PE equipment unusable.  _Sure,_  they would end up watching that Captain America video but it was better than having balls lobbed at you by sixteen years olds filled with teenage angst. Peter, the klutz he was, had dropped his shoe down the gap in the stairs and come down to retrieve it - only to see Sabrina muttering to herself. (Needless to say it ended with Sabrina landing firmly on her ass, a panicked look behind Peter's eyes, and a shitty game of dodgeball).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Then was the time Sabrina sat in on their academic decathlon practice. Michelle hadn't invited her as such, more Sabrina had forced herself along. As a thank you for the various things Michelle had done for her, Sabrina ended up casting a temporary knowledge spell which allowed her to have the correct answer to every question asked in the next three hours. To Sabrina's credit, she  _had_  done the spell in the middle of the room where anyone could see. So it wasn't that much of a stretch that Peter had clearly seen the golden remnants of her magic.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Lastly, (or at least the last for now), was on the way to the train station and Sabrina knew full well that she would miss the quickest train home. So she stopped briefly in an alleyway and muttered a quick spell (" _Trains are big and they are leaded, send them away from where they're headed_ "), and of course, Peter, who had watched her duck into the alley and followed her to make sure she was, ended up watching as she frantically doubled over in an attempt to hide the golden sparks. That one had resulted in a funny stare from him every time she came into Biology for the next few days.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ No doubt that Peter had his suspicions. It was just up for debate what those suspicions were.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Honestly though, it would be a  _disaster_  of severe proportions if Peter (or Michelle for that matter), found out that she was a witch. Mortals don't usually take kindly to magic, and no one wanted a repeat of the Salem Witch Trials (not that any of those women were actually witches - witches didn't come out of the Other Realm until the invention of electricity). There was no telling how Peter or Michelle would react to Sabrina revealing her 'special skill set'. Regardless, of the fact, she, nor her aunt's were very discreet. Zelda and Hilda had several times already, been caught loudly discussing potion making in the hallway, and Sabrina -  
as mentioned before - had been having a steady stream of near misses since she started at Midtown a month ago.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ There were no rules or laws, per say, around mortals discovering magic - the Other Realm was largely impartial to the individual life's of their citizens, and mortals mattered even less. Hypothetically, she  _could_  just keep practicing magic and let everyone see it. The only reason she didn't - and the only reason that pretty much every witch or wizard currently living in the mortal world didn't - was because there was always the risk of someone, someone you love, someone you care about, leaving you. Magic isn't all spells and potions - along with it came evil overlords (ie: Salem Saberhagen), classic misinterpretation (where God fearing mortals assumed you were one of Satan's lackeys), age (always a bummer when you live to be 900 years older than your partner), and numerous other downfalls.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ And sometimes, it wasn't even any of those things. Sometimes, mortals just didn't like the idea of you being something you that weren't up until then. There was a universal sense of fear about the unknown and unexpected, wizards and witches were often included in this fear.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ That was partly why Sabrina lived with her aunts now instead of her parents. Her Mom had fucked off after Sabrina was born - realising that she wasn't prepared to raise a half-magic child. Sometimes, Sabrina thought it was just an excuse to leave her and her Dad - no one was  _that_  intolerant of magic. It's not like it still mattered anyway - her mind had been wiped by the council of witches, she had no knowledge of Sabrina or her father anymore. In some ways, it was better like that.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina's family is weird, to say the least. She lives with two 700 year old aunts and a talking cat. Her Mom abandoned her, and her Dad went on a business trip when Sabrina was four and never  _really_  came back.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Hilda and Zelda are ultimately the only parental figures that Sabrina has ever known. Her Dad, was always too preoccupied with his job to pay enough attention to his young daughter. Plus, with the trauma of his wife leaving him it was probably a bit much to have to look after the child she had birthed. (A pattern: Sabrina makes excuses for her father that he probably doesn't deserve). For the last twelve years, she's seen her father all of four times, the last time being when she turned thirteen. He sends her birthday cards every year, a couple hundred bucks shoved into a card that says ' _Happy Birthday Sabrina_ ' and usually gets her age wrong.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Her aunts don't talk about him much, and when they do it's something between jealousy of his career and disdain for him leaving Sabrina. Sometimes Hilda says that he's an asshole. Zelda agrees, Zelda hardly ever agrees with her sister - so it's really a testament to their feelings toward their brother.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina doesn't want to hate her father. She hates her mother just fine - it's easier to demonise a woman she has never met (and  _yes_ , maybe that's problematic. Essentially, it's the result of internalised misogyny. But this is  _her_  mother, does  _her_ mother really get the allowances that she gives to other could be-maternal figures?). Her father is different, her father was  _in pain_ , Sabrina was a burden. She can't blame him for not wanting a constant reminder of the woman who left him.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina's past is made up of ghosts in limbo. Ghosts frozen in time. Her Dad - four years ago - awkward, a strained smile, he stays for dinner and leaves still a stranger. Her Mom - never - a picture her Dad sent her on her fourteenth birthday, smiling, essentially a ghost, forever a stranger. Harvey Kinkle - a month and a half ago - her best friend, still alive in her phone, a boy she kept secrets from, a scattering of kisses shared in his treehouse, in the park, on her bed. Her mother is as good as gone, her father is unknown to her and Harvey is someone she can't revisit.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Her aunts (and Salem) are her only constant. They share every aspect of her life. Both magic and mortal. She realises now that she can't split her life in two - the only people that will ever truly know her have to know both sides of her.

 

* * *

 

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  **No** ** _, look_** **, she fucking** ** _hates_** **weekends. Saturdays** are just crapbecause she wakes up late and plays video games until like four, when Zelda finally decides she has to get some work done, so she works until eight-thirty and then probably doesn't go to bed until eleven. Then Sunday is spent catching up on homework and being upset that school goes back the next day. Thus, ultimately, Friday afternoons are the ideal time to relax. She  _loves_  Friday's, especially  _this_  Friday.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ By some divine stroke of luck she finishes two periods early every second Friday. So when the bell rings for lunch that day at one o' clock, she bids Michelle goodbye and runs for the train before the lunch time rush hits.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She boards the train with little resistance, her carriage mostly empty - bar a group of pensioners, two university students and Peter Parker ( _she just can't escape him_  - but they have the same free periods anyway, so she probably should have predicted this earlier). She and Peter sit next to each other in what is most likely a move of solidarity. It's easier to talk to him now, easier than it initially was in Biology. Group projects really bring people together.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Her rings clink against the metal bar in front of her, as she grabs it to stop the fast moving train from flinging her forward, " _So_ — what's good to eat around here? Preferably greasy and cheap. I am  _starving_ and my aunts basically only have vegetables in the house." ( _Not a lie_ , they have a lot of what could be considered inedible vegetables - all various ingredients for potion making).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter blinks, looking - as usual - like he didn't expect her to talk to him, " _Uh_ \- well. There's the McDonald's around the corner from the station if you want the cheapest. But- uh- I'd recommend the deli across from the bank. They serve really killer sandwiches.  _Um_ , I- I was going to go there on my way home if you want to come with? But only - only if you want."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "How much are the sandwiches?", Sabrina asks, digging through her wallet for cash.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Five for a sandwich on its own, and seven for the sandwich, plus fries and a drink. I think..."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Awesome_ ", Sabrina smiles, fishing out a tenner and shoving her wallet back in the recesses of her backpack, "Sounds good."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Oh_ \- oka- so- you're coming?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Yup!"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Minutes later she and Peter stumble off the train and onto the now relatively busy platform. It takes about five or six minutes of companionable silence, pushing and dodging to reach the deli. (New York is like that she finds. Survival of the fittest. You either push to get places or you end up standing in the same spot for ten minutes because no one has stopped for you).

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀They reach the counter and almost immediately the cashier (and the owner?) is there with something to say, "You're not usually here on Fridays, Pete. Shouldn't you be in school?", he asks, raising an eyebrow.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter thumbs his bag strap, and jerks his head in Sabrina's direction, "We've got the next two periods free. I'm - uh - Sabrina wanted a good place to eat."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Sabrina huh."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Now that she's been acknowledged Sabrina tears her eyes away from the menu and smiles brightly at the man behind the counter, "Hi, yes, that's me. Sabrina Spellman."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀"I'm Delmar. This is my deli as you might've noticed", he pats the counter fondly, "What can I get for you kids today?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "I'll have my regular", Peter leans over the counter to speak to the amused looking short order cook, "Make sure-"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Squashed", he rolls his eyes, "I know kid."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter looks sheepish as he places his money on the table. Sabrina finds that she envies this sense of community - New York locals have a way of relating to each other that Sabrina doubts she will achieve for a long time now.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She shuffles up to the counter and rocks back and forth on her heels, "I'll get the chorizo with a side of fries thanks", he bills her seven and she fishes around for the tenner in her pocket. When given change she drops it in the tip jar.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter is off to the side stroking a long haired ginger cat that lays on top of a stack of newspaper. Sabrina thinks its probably a health and safety violation, but doesn't really care because the cat is so damn cute. She joins him, scratching the cat behind its ears as they wait for their food.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "This place is pretty sweet", Sabrina says, "It's cool that they know you. There was a coffee shop back in Greendale where the staff knew my name, but that was only because my... boyfriend Harvey worked there."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Your boyfriend."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Ex-boyfriend, actually."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "Ah- um. Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool that they know my name. I've been coming here for a while. Best sandwiches in Queens."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "I'll remember that."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Silence falls over them as they stand there listening to the sound of fries cooking in hot oil and stroking a cat. Their hands bump together when Delmar shouts that their food is ready. Peter blushes - and judging off the feeling of her cheeks, Sabrina probably does as well.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ They walk the next couple of blocks together, talking mindlessly as Sabrina snacks on her fries.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ " _Um_ ", Peter juts a thumb down the road, "Well my apartment is just down here. I guess I'll see you Monday?"

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Sabrina nods, toeing at the ground, "See you Monday. Um, thanks for this, it was fun."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Peter laughs nervously, "No problem.. I- I. I'm gonna go."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ "See you, Peter."

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ She spins around and leaves before it gets sufficiently awkward - which it's bound to.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ Then suddenly, only a few steps away from Peter her pocket starts buzzing. She shifts her food into one hand and fishes out her phone.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ And  _alas_ ,

 

 **Incoming Call...**  
HARVEY KINKLE

[ _Accept_ ]⠀⠀⠀ [ _Decline_ ]

 

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ With a sigh, she slams her finger onto the 'Decline' button and resumes the walk home. Trying hard not to think about her and Peter's hands touching, or the last time she kissed Harvey.

⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  _Ugh_ , boys.


End file.
